


棒棒糖吃多了，伤身

by oepmist



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 10:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oepmist/pseuds/oepmist





	棒棒糖吃多了，伤身

“咚咚咚”敲了几下门都没有反应，“不在家吗，不应该啊，她能跑哪去”，言和有些疑惑，但还是掏出钥匙开了门。一开门发现灯是开着的，“在家啊，怎么不开门，估计是又没听见吧”，走到卧室门口推开门，在床上有一只肥宅乐正绫，旁边还有一瓶能让众多肥宅快乐的肥宅快乐水，手里正捧着手机快乐看番，还露出了姨母的笑容

“阿绫，我回来了”，言和解开领带叫了乐正绫一声，沉浸在手机里的乐正绫猛的惊醒，“阿和，你回来了”，刚想站起来就被床上的一堆零食绊倒了，又跌回床上，“别吃那么多垃圾食品，会胖的”，言和看着床上的东西有点无奈，把脱下的西装放到一旁，去扶乐正绫，“我不是饿了嘛~”乐正绫对着言和撒娇，她知道言和最受不住她撒娇卖萌了，  
“好好好，你收拾一下，我去给你做饭”，言和过去把掉进零食堆的乐正绫的解救出来  
“阿和最好了”

 

言和看着在对面吃饭的乐正绫，像是研究新物种一样盯着她，“你刚才刚吃完那么多东西，你为什么还能吃的下去啊”  
“啊？因为我饿了啊”  
言和更加诧异了，“你一天都在玩手机怎么会饿”  
“我每天都随着地球自转，为什么不会饿”  
“？”言和表示有点跟不上她的脑回路了  
“你吃太多了，吃完去把碗刷了，我工作上事情比较多，还没弄完，我先忙去了”言和看了下表，对着乐正绫说  
“嗯，行，阿和你先去忙吧”乐正绫起来亲了一口言和，言和突然想起了什么，提醒了一嘴  
“不要再吃东西了”  
“好吧…”乐正绫扁了扁嘴，乖乖收拾去了

 

终于，在时针已经指向了十的时候，言和终于把手上的工作忙完了，目光转到一旁的日程表，“看来明天可以歇一歇了，也好，陪陪阿绫”

把笔记本合上，从书房回到了卧室，乐正绫正在与一根草莓棒棒糖做斗争，“阿和，帮我弄一下，我打不开”，感觉到言和进来了，转头朝她求助，“不是说好不吃了吗”言和看着乐正手中的棒棒糖，“马上就要睡觉了，别吃了”顺便把糖放到了一边，“不要嘛，吃完再睡”，乐正绫又拿起来，拿剪刀剪了几下才弄开，言和看着乐正绫含在嘴里的糖，一口亲过去，“行吧，那就‘吃’完再睡”

 

言和灵活的小舌从乐正绫微张的口中滑入，舌头卷着另一人的舌头缠绕，圆形的糖球在舌尖上留下几丝甜蜜之后又被推到一边，与牙齿碰撞

糖球和小舌在乐正绫的口中乱晃，被撑开的嘴无法吞咽，过多的唾液沾也沾染了几分甜蜜，从嘴角溢出，或许是觉得糖还是太过于碍事，卷着乐正绫的舌头舔了几下，用舌尖把糖勾住，把糖拿了出去，举在一边

刚才的亲吻已经让乐正绫软了身子，要不是手里还抓着言和的衬衣，还不知道会不会倒在某人的怀里，言和托着她的腰，一点点把她放到床上，  
空着的手开始撩她的衣服，宽松的连帽衫被言和扯下，扔到一旁

室内的温度不冷，但皮肤上还是激起了一层小疙瘩，言和手里捏着糖棒，在乐正绫的胸前磨蹭，  
在挺立的红樱上留下甜丝丝的味道  
“唔 …嗯，好痒…”扭动着腰想要逃避这份难耐，却被言和按着腰捉了回来

一口含住熟透的红樱，甜甜的味道也在口中散开，反复抵舔着那一处，像是吃糖一样，不时还用犬齿叼住，慢慢磨蹭，直到甜味散尽才不舍的放开

言和的手指划过她的细腰，想要褪下乐正绫的裤子，但手里还有一根棒棒糖，看了看，把糖棍递到乐正绫嘴边，“叼住了，不许掉哦”

手指摩挲着乐正绫的小腹，突然上去捏了一把肚子上的肉，嘲笑的说了一句“胖了哦” 还戳了两下，立刻传来了不满的声音  
“唔呜呜，言和…你到底在想什么啊…”  
“在想怎么样才能让阿绫更舒服一点呢，嗯？”  
说着，拇指狠狠地按了一下花心，“唔……”

“嗯，阿和…别玩了，我不行了…好痒唔…”  
咬着糖棒说的话含含糊糊的，但言和听清了也要装作没听清的样子，故意逗她  
“阿绫刚才说了什么呢”  
明知道是故意的却要主动上钩，那又能怎么办呢  
“那里痒…”

言和伸手把棒棒糖拿出来，棒那一端戳着问她“阿绫是哪里不舒服呢，这里？还是那里？”  
言和捏着糖棒，顺着视线的跳跃有一下没一下的戳着她，挠的全身都痒痒的

“阿绫哪里不舒服就要说出来啊”  
这一声声阿绫叫的她心都化了，明明在职场上是个能力很强的超人，可为什么两人亲热的时候，就变成了一个总喜欢欺负自己的幼稚鬼

乐正绫倒也不是很生气，任由她对自己玩一些小孩子的把戏，只是小孩子是不会干出这种事来的吧……

 

“不要玩了，阿和…哈，快一点…快，进去嘛…”  
到最后声音越来越小，但好在言和听清了  
捏着糖棒的下端，将糖球就着湿润的滑液慢慢推入，空虚的小穴感到有异物进入分泌了更多液体，几乎没怎么用力就被她自己吸进去了  
“阿绫，看起来很想要呢”  
“唔，你快点…”乐正绫几乎要被言和的耐心折磨得不行了，她现在只想赶紧解决她自己欲望

“阿绫想要的话，自己来吧”

言和的话在对乐正绫来说就是一个大“惊喜”，直接把她吓着了，“不要嘛，唔…阿和，帮我…”  
乐正绫试图捞起言和的手放回小穴处，但是被她反手抓着自己捏住了还露在外面的一截糖棒，捏着糖棒在小穴里面搅动，有两指宽作为直径的球体足可以照顾到内壁的每一个角落，正当乐正绫以为言和所说的是这个意思的时候

言和的手突然停止了动作，抓着她的手也收了回来，“阿绫想要就自己来，听话的孩子有糖吃  
不听话的，会受到惩罚呦~”

乐正绫有点慌，她不知道言和又会用什么方法来把自己玩到求饶，虽然，并不讨厌就是了…

乐正绫闭上眼睛，不去看下身让人脸红的场面，  
捏着棒缓慢搅动

开始的时候，因为球体比较厚，确实是缓解了一下，虽然乐正绫依然不敢去看就是了，但是时间拖得越久，身体囤积的欲望就越多，因为长度不够，小穴稍微深一点的时候地方根本就没有没照顾到，仍在不停的收缩，试图引起身体主人的注意

“唔，不行了…阿，阿和帮我…哈”这是在乐正绫因为小穴深处的难耐而阻止了她的高潮之后对言和的求饶，自己来本就不方便，还要抓这个棒，她早就没力气了

“阿绫不行了吗？那我来帮阿绫解决一下吧”  
言和托住了乐正绫的腰，又拿了几个枕头垫在下面，这样至少不会让两个人都太累

她一点点的靠近，把乐正绫的双腿张开到最大，将自己毛茸茸的头埋在里面，用牙叼住露在外面的棒，全部拔了出来，“嗯…”瞬间空虚的小穴让乐正绫不舒服的闷哼一声，随后呼吸被言和伸入小穴的舌头彻底打乱

湿滑的小舌头仔细的抵舔着内壁的褶皱，触电一样麻麻的痒是乐正绫最受不了的感觉，言和也是偶尔才会这么逗她，“阿绫是甜的呢”

腿间的人突然冒出来这么一句话，羞得乐正绫本就发热的脸颊更是泛红，“你快一点，我受不了了嘛…”乐正绫估计也是忍到极限了，对着言和撒娇，请她快一进行下一步动作

言和看了一眼还未融化的糖球剩下的大小，又将它塞回乐正绫身体，言和的手指比乐正绫的要长一节，就算把糖推到最里面，她也能勾的住，这也是方便了乐正绫，不然指不定言和又怎么玩她呢…

勾着糖球快速的抽动，恰到好处的大小正好能完美的碾过乐正绫的敏感点，每次重重的碾过都能感到她身体一抖

慢慢的言和觉得动作太顺畅，想着糖球也化的差不多了，直接把糖棒拔出，两根手指紧接着进入她的身体，乐正绫马上就要到了，言和的动作突然停止，手指也不动了，乐正绫真的渗出泪来了，她带着略有些疑惑的目光看向言和，只看见言和举着那个早已没有糖球的棒，  
“刚才不是说好了吗，吃完就睡觉”说着还晃了晃手中的棒

乐正绫这一晚上一次都没到，欲望还没解决现在就让她睡觉，她非得难受死不可，但是她了解言和，虽然平时宠着自己，但是做事向来也是说一不二的，乐正绫有些害怕她会真的躺下睡觉

言和看着乐正绫，还是狠不下心来，又补充了半句  
“想不睡觉可以，但是接下来，你要听我的了”

乐正绫兴奋的吻住了言和

总之那一夜两人都过得很好，乐正绫想要高潮，言和也给她了，就是不知道给了几次……


End file.
